1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to remote control devices for motor vehicles. Specifically, the present invention relates to a remote activation device for a remote control and a method of installing and using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previously, remote garage door openers were provided with bulky transmitters which were easily lost or misplaced. For the operators of motorcycles, the use of such transmitters was replete with inconveniences. For instances, due to limited on-board storage locations, the transmitter is commonly placed in pockets or carried with the operator while not on the motorcycle. Accordingly, the transmitter is often misplaced or inconveniently located when the operator is ready to leave home. Additionally, the transmitter must be fished from the pocket when attempting to use it. As can be imagined, it is extremely difficult and dangerous to operate such a transmitter while also attempting to maneuver or balance a motorcycle. The level of difficulty is additionally augmented when the operation of the motorcycle is in adverse or cold weather conditions (i.e., the operator is wearing gloves which decrease tactile sensitivity).
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention involves the recognition that an on-board configuration for a motorcycle remote control is desirable. The on-board configuration allows for ease of use and eliminates the need to find and handle a separate transmitter.
Another aspect of the present invention involves concealing and mounting the remote control apparatus within a cavity of the motorcycle. Such a mounting location decreases the weather-exposure of the apparatus and increases the security of the apparatus.
A further aspect of the present invention involves connecting a remote activating switch and an activation confirmation indicator to the remote control and mounting the pair in an easily accessible and easily viewed location. The activating switch desirably being placing to be actuated with the hand or foot of the operator. The activation confirmation indicator allowing the operator to have auditory, visual or tactile confirmation of the operation of the remote control.